Ogon Szczerbatka
thumb|250px|[[Czkawka odkrywa, że Szczerbatek stracił część ogona]]Ogon Szczerbatka (ang. Toothless' Tail Fin) — proteza lewej lotki ogonowej Szczerbatka. Smok stracił ją w wyniku zestrzelenia przez Czkawkę, który później, chcąc naprawić swój błąd, zaprojektował, zbudował, a z biegiem lat wielokrotnie modyfikował protezę brakującej części ciała. Swój wkład w protezę miał również Pyskacz. Budowa Nieznany jest materiał, z którego Czkawka wykonał protezę ogona; prawdopodobnie różne jego wersje były wykonane z innego materiału. Tkanina musi być gruba i wytrzymała - dość mocna, by nie pęknąć w locie, lecz jednocześnie niezbyt ciężka, by nie stanowiła dodatkowego i asymetrycznego obciążenia podczas latania. Tkanina ta jest naciągana na trzymające ją mocne, metalowe pręty. Całość została umocowana jest na podłużnej listwie mocowanej skórzanymi pasami bezpośrednio do ogona. Listwa usztywniająca ogon wysunięta najdalej w kierunku lotu odpowiada za sterowanie ogonem. Jest przymocowana za pomocą linki biegnącej przez całą długość ciała smoka do systemu sterowania, połączonego ze strzemionami w siodle. Poprzez poruszanie nogą linka napina się lub rozluźnia, powodując rozłożenie lub złożenie ogona, lub inną, pożądaną w danej fazie lotu konfigurację (np. niepełne rozłożenie). strzemie1.png|Metalowe strzemię strzemie2.png|Druga wersja strzemienia ogon-serial.png|Ogon Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|170px|Brak połowy ogona Na początku filmu Czkawka strąca z nieba Nocną Furię latającą i siejącą strach nad wyspą Berk. Smok w wyniku upadku doznaje urazu i traci połowę swojego ogona. Z tego powodu nie może samodzielnie latać - nie jest w stanie odzyskać sterowności, za którą odpowiedzialny jest ogon - i zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku, z którego nie potrafi się wydostać. Pewnego dnia Czkawka zauważa, że smok ma problem. Orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, sporządzając rysunek smoka - wówczas zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego ogon jest niesymetryczny. Po tym, jak pewnego wieczoru Czkawka usłyszał słowa Pyskacza, który stwierdził, iż "Smok, który nie może latać, to martwy smok", postanawia pomóc uziemionemu przez siebie smokowi, tworząc dla niego protezę ogona. pret1.png|Metalowe pręty pret3.png|Materiał na prętach projekt1.png|Projekt ogona Pierwszy ogon, jaki Czkawka tworzy dla zranionego smoka, jest zrobiony prawdopodobnie ze zwierzęcej skóry naciągniętej na metalowe pręty. Za pomocą skórzanych pasów proteza zostaje przymocowana do smoczego ogona. Podczas pierwszego wspólnego lotu chłopak, niefortunnie uczepiony smoczego ogona, steruje protezą ręcznie i dzięki temu udaje mu się opanować lot. ogon6.png ogon7.png ogon8.png Z tym samym ogonem kilka dni później Czkawka i Szczerbatek odbywają swój pierwszy wspólny lot, w czasie którego chłopak uczy się sterować ogonem w zależności od rodzaju i kierunku lotu. Do tego służy mu ściągawka, na której ma rozrysowane wszystkie pozycje ogona oraz sposoby sterowania nim. Jednak w czasie lotu gubi ją, co zmusza go do zapamiętania wszystkich konfiguracji. Latając z brązowym ogonem, przyjaciele odkrywają później Smocze Leże i pokonują Czerwoną Śmierć. Po bitwie z bestią, ogon doszczętnie spłonął. sciagawka.png|Ściągawka Pierwszy.lot.jpg|Pierwszy lot spalony ogon.png Następną protezą jest już zbudowana przez Pyskacza w ramach wdzięczności za pokonanie ogromnej bestii, i nadłużej używana czerwona lotka z wizerunkiem białej czaszki. Ogon ten służy smokowi najdłużej i, mimo że dwukrotnie zostaje zniszczony, później zostaje naprawiony. Jest on prawdopodobnie sztywniejszy, trwalszy i wydajniejszy w porównaniu z pierwotną wersją. Ogon.jpg|Nowy ogon Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce Szczerbatek wciąż ma swój czerwony ogon. Jednak kiedy Czkawka zdaje sobie sprawę, że smok chciałby polatać samodzielnie, postanawia opracować protezę, dzięki któremu Szczerbatek mógłby latać sam. Udaje mu się zbudować protezę z zastosowaniem kółeczek zębatych, która z pomocą dodatkowego drąga byłaby połączona z drugą lotką i otwierałby się symetrycznie, w tej samej pozycji. Ten ogon także jest brązowy. Smok dzięki niemu ucieka z wyspy, jednak po kilku dniach wraca. Szczerbatkowi bardzo spodobał się ten ogon, ponieważ pozwolił mu latać samodzielnie, jednak ostatecznie wraca do starego ogona, niszcząc prezent, gdyż brakuje mu towarzystwa swojego jeźdźca. Gift16.jpg|Szczerbatek z czerwonym ogonem gift-ogon.png|Mechanizm nowego ogona Ogon2.png|Nowy ogon Czkawka Szczerbatek nowy ogon.png Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy, podczas zjazdu z ośnieżonej góry, proteza w pozycji zamkniętej doznaje oblodzenia, wskutek której niemożliwe jest wzbicie się w powietrze. Z tego powodu Czkawka i Szczerbatek nie potrafią samodzielnie udziec przed lawiną. Ogon Szczerbatka zostaje kilkukrotnie zniszczona - w odcinkach Kiedy uderza piorun, Smarkaty smarkacz i Zębiróg w ogniu. Jednak po jakimś czasie smok odzyskuje swój ogon, więc prawdopodobnie był on kilkukrotnie rekonstruowany, z tym samym wzorem. Ponadto, w odcinku'' Smarkaty smarkacz'' Czkawka, kiedy wraz z Sączysmarkiem został uwięziony na Wyspie Łupieżców, buduje zupełnie nowy, tymczasowy ogon w kolorze żółtym, z dostępnych pod ręką materiałów. Nie jest on jednak specjalnie funkcjonalny, ale za jego pomocą wikingowie mogą uciec z wyspy. Ogon 2.png|Zamarznięty ogon niezdolny do lotu Tymczasowy ogon.png|Tymczasowy ogon stworzony na wyspie Łupieżców. Jws247.png|Piorun niszczy ogon ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W trzecim sezonie serialu, którego akcja rozgrywa się rok przed wydarzeniami z ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, Szczerbatek ma wciąż czerwony ogon z białą, jednoczęściową czaszką. Jednak w jednej ze scen widzimy, że na ścianie w domku Czkawki wiszą różnokolorowe ogony z różnymi zdobieniami, które Czkawka zbudował dla Szczerbatka. Były one używane kiedy podstawowy czerwony ogon ulegał zniszczeniu. Gdy w odcinku Powrót smoka piorun Wandersmoka niszczy czerwony ogon Szczerbatka, Czkawka konstruuje tymczasowy ogon z bandery Łowców Smoków na Cmentarzysku Statków. Gdy zjawia się z tą protezą na Końcu Świata, Mieczyk oskarża go o sprzymierzenie się z Łowcami Smoków. Później Czkawka używa ogona niebieskiego, ozdobionego czarnym wzorem (czaszką lub głową Szczerbatka) - jednego z ogonów wiszących na ścianie. W odcinku Wróg mojego wroga Szczerbatek tymczasowo nosi żółtą protezę ozdobioną czarnym wizerunkiem Nocnej Furii (symbolem klasy uderzeniowej). Ogon ten, według Czkawki, poprawia właściwości aerodynamiczne i dzięki niemu lata się o wiele lepiej. Przyjaciele wykonują z jego użyciem kilka manewrów akrobacyjnych. W odcinku Między młotem a kowadłem, Czkawka testuje różne rodzaje stworzonych przez siebie ogonów, między innymi lekki ogon do wysokich lotów czy do cichego skradania się do wroga. Okazuje się, że: *żółty ogon (którego przyjaciele używali już wcześniej) zbudowany jest po części z gronkielowego żelaza, a w locie pozwala szybować nisko nad powierzchnią wody bez konieczności machania skrzydłami, dzięki czemu możliwe jest zaskoczenie nieprzyjaciela. *Z kolei niebieski ogon, o nieco bardziej wrażliwej konstrukcji, zwiększa manewrowość w ciasnych przestrzeniach, np. pośród wysokich skał lub podczas ucieczki przed atakiem wroga, jednak utrudnia wzniesienie się, przez co nie nadaje się do wysokich lotów. W odcinku Wykluwanie wulkanów, Czkawka i Szczerbatek dostają zadanie dostać się do wulkanu, aby przenieść tam jajo Eruptodona. W tym celu Czkawka zakłada swojemu smokowi specjalną, czarno-zieloną protezę, wzmacnianą gronkielowym żelazem i odporną na wysokie temperatury (panujące w wulkanie). Dragon_eye_i_ogony_szczerbatka.png|''Komu Gustaw, komu'' Ogon szczerbatka A time to skrill.png|''Powrót smoka'' Ogon_żółty.png|''Wróg mojego wroga'' Między_młotem_a_kowadłem_ogon_niebieski.png|''Między młotem a kowadłem'' Zielony_ogon_wykluwanie_wulkanów.png|''Wykluwanie wulkanów'' ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 W drugiej części filmu Szczerbatek ma nowy ogon - bardziej zaawansowany, z wieloma funkcjami. Jest on również czerwony, ma jednak nieco inny wzorek - taki sam jak na naramiennikach Czkawki. Nowy ogon pozwala smokowi zarówno na samodzielny, jak też wspomagany przez Czkawkę lot poprzez blokowanie go w określonej pozycji. Jednak smok nie może kontrolować jego pozycji, co ogranicza manewrowość Szczerbatka latającego samotnie, sprowadzając lot właściwie do szybowania po linii prostej. Picture7.png Ogon-Valka.jpg|Valka przygląda się ogonowi Szczerbatka Jak wytresować smoka 3 W ostatniej części serii Czkawka z początku wykorzystuje zwyczajną, czerwoną lotkę, identyczną jak w poprzednim filmie. Jednak w trakcie rozwoju fabuły, jeździec konstruuje dla Szczerbatka nowy, automatyczny ogon, by smok mógł swobodnie latać ze swoją wybranką. Budowa mechanizmu wydaje się podobna do tej z ''Prezentu Nocnej Furii. Zasadniczą różnicę stanowi pokrycie materiału, z którego wykonano protezę. Została ona pomalowana farbą zrobioną ze sproszkowanych łusek i śliny Szczerbatka, dzięki czemu zyskała ognioodporne właściwości i kamuflujący czarny kolor, co nadaje jej wygląd naturalnej lotki Nocnej Furii. Czkawka_szczerbatek_jws3_transparent_2.png|Wciąż używana czerwona lotka z wizerunkiem czaszki czkawka szczerbatek jws3 transparent.png|Czarna lotka umożliwiająca samodzielny lot Ogon szczerbka.png|Szkic Ogona Hicctridandtoohnew.JPG|Tworzenie ogona The Hidden World TV Spot 40.jpg THW-Gobber, Hiccup.jpg THW-Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg Ciekawostki *Dzięki temu ogonowi Czkawka i Szczerbatek jeszcze bardziej upodabniają się do siebie - mają bowiem protezy (Czkawka - noga; Szczerbatek - ogon), w dodatku po tej samej stronie (lewej). *W sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata można dostrzec przeróżne, kolorowe protezy lotek, jednak większość z nich nigdy nie została użyta. *Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób rozwiązany został problem sterowania lotką w ruchu góra-dół. Proteza mocowana w sposób pokazany w filmach powinna swobodnie opadać. **Nie wiadomo również, w jaki sposób linki biegnące przez całą długość ciała smoka od siodła aż do ogona przymocowane są do ciała Szczerbatka, zwłaszcza na tułowiu. en:Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin fr:Selle et gouvernail de Krokmou de:Ohnezahns Prothese ru:Хвост Беззубика Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów